nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Blast RPG)
A list of enemies in the game Blast RPG. Slimes Bats |image= |attack=Biting (-2 HP) |abilities=Flying |health=10 |game=Blast RPG |points= Medium EXP}} Appearance Bats have round dark purple bodies with pink lips with a few pale yellow teeth sticking out. a large pink oval nose, and thick eyebrows above its eyes. The eyes pale yellow with red vertically slitted pupils. On both sides of the body are its tan wings rimmed with dark purple. Below are its pink feet, each has three toes are curving backward. Game information Bats first show up at the first level and are a very weak having one of the lowest health and having an attack dealing 2 points of damage. Bats appear in all levels of Blast RPG and are commonly found up in the air though occasionally they are found close to the ground and are sometimes coins placed coins. Since the bats have no element type, there are no weapons that have any type advantages over it. Dead_Bat.png|A dead bat Skeletons Ogre |image= |attack=Hitting the player with a club (-7 HP) |abilities= |points=High EXP |health=20 HP |game=Blast RPG}} Appearance Ogres have dull-gray skin, wear a brown shirt with a skull necklace hung around their neck, wear dark brown pants and wield a large wooden club. Their skin is covered with warts, have eyes with red pupils, dark bushy eyebrows and dark grey hair tied up at the back of their head. Their nose is green and resembles a pig snout. A single tooth sticks out from their lower jaw. Game information Ogres appear in all levels after level three. Ogres can deal extra damage with each blow, making them more difficult to defeat. OgreAttack.png|An ogre attacking the player Dead_Ogre.png|A dead ogre Treant |image = |attack = Nose poke (-10 HP) |points=High EXP |health=40 HP |game = Blast RPG}} Appearance Treants have the appearance of trees with a face. They have large black bushy eyebrows, two black hollow holes for eyes, and a saddened expression beneath their branch as a nose. Brown branches stick out from the top of their green leaves, and four brown roots lay exposed beneath them. Game information Treants are enemies introduced in level four of Blast RPG. Treants are plant type enemies, meaning that they are weak to fire based attacks, provided that the player uses a fire weapon. Upon their first appearance, treants are the most difficult enemy. It is best advised that the player has a fire weapon or flee tool by level four so they can avoid a conflict (or resolve) with a treant as easily as possible and avoid death. Gallery Treant attack.png|The treant's attack Dead_Treant.png|A dead treant Ifrit |image = |attack = Body slam (-10 HP) |points= High EXP |health=40 HP |game = Blast RPG|abilities=}}Ifrits are fire enemies from the role-playing game Blast RPG. Appearance Ifrits are just fireballs with a face. When they are killed, a ball of coal is seen as their remains. They have two brown eyebrows above their yellow eyes. Their eyes have red pupils. Their mouths are simply zig-zag lines. They have small fiery balls rising from the backs of their heads constantly. Game information Ifrits are fire enemies, which means that water weapons will be especially effective against them. This also means plant-type weapons will be ineffective. Gallery Ifrit_attack.png|The ifrit's attack. Ifrit_dead.png|A dead ifrit. Ifrit.png|An ifrit next to some red gems Kappa |image = |attack = Spitting bubbles at the player (-10 HP) |health = 40 HP |points=High EXP |game = Blast RPG}}Kappas are enemies in the game Blast RPG. Appearance Kappas appear as whales with yellow fins and big heads with turquoise eyes and big pink lips. Water spouts from their heads when not attacking. Each Kappa wears a ragged, grey garment over its stomach, and brown shoes. When a Kappa is killed, its head separates from its body and its pupils turn a lighter shade of turquoise. Game information Kappas, in battle, will attack by spitting water at the player. They are among the most powerful elemental enemies in the game. Dead_Karppa.png|A dead kappa Mimic |image= |attack=Biting (-5 HP) |abilities= Giving Coins or 1 random item upon defeating it. |health=30 HP |points=Medium EXP |game=Blast RPG}} Mimics are enemies in the game Blast RPG. Appearance Mimics look like treasure chests, only darker in colour. While engaged in an attack, they have their tongue drooping out of their mouth. They also have exposed rectangular yellow teeth. Game information Mimics will attack the boy knight until defeated. When beaten, a Mimic will release coins and an item in the same way a treasure chest does. They are first encountered in the Nightfall Village (level four). Dead_Mimic.png|A dead mimic Mimic_attack.png|A mimic attacking Trivia * The mimic is possibly a reference to enemies of the same appearance from a large number of role-playing games. The concept originated in Dungeons & Dragons and first appeared in video games in the 1980s when Dragon Quest/Dragon Warrior was released. Gorgon |image = |attack = Body slam (-10 HP) |health= 45 HP |points=High EXP |game = Blast RPG|abilities = Petrifying the player}}Gorgons are enemies in the game Blast RPG that can only be found on level 6. Appearance The gorgon appears as a purple head with a long pink nose with red eyes with a piece of a bone at the bottom of its head. It has several green snakes on its head for hair, resembling Medusa . Game Information Gorgons can turn the boy knight to stone making the player petrified for one turn. Gorgons can petrify the player when attacking them. When petrified, the player cannot attack or use any items. Gorgon_Petrify.png|The Boy Knight being petrified while fighting a gorgon Dead_Gorgon.png|A dead gorgon Category:Enemies Category:Lists